


i'm going hungry

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [14]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Chair Sex, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Filming, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Open Relationships, Porn Video, Reverse Cowgirl, Sugar Mama, Teasing, This is so filthy I can't even, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: Frank and his lady haven't seen each other in weeks, and Charlie misses her cooking so much as well. Things get a little messy when there's something glossy courtesy of that Indian boy.
Relationships: Charlie Benante/Original Female Character, Frank Bello/Original Female Character, Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character
Series: joeyrotica [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070





	i'm going hungry

**Author's Note:**

> More or less of a spin off to bon appetit. Named for a line from Hunger Strike!  
> French translations in the end notes 😘😘😘

She had enlisted to work at Smell the Magic about a year ago when she and Frank had met each other. His Bronx accent enticed her granted it wasn't something one heard in New Orleans, and upon sight of him, she wanted to run her fingers through his lush black hair and kiss him on his sensual lips. She knew he was Italian from his love of the rather rich cakes and pastries. He had eyed the large silver hoop earrings in her lobes and the jade pendant around her neck juxtaposed to her red apron and her low cut top, and he flashed her a smile. He told her he was bringing his uncle some of those fresh red donuts.

She hand fed him a piece of those chocolate donuts with that red glaze on atop.

One bite was enough to hook him.

One thing led to another, and the next thing she knew, she had given him her number and looked into transferring to that utterly luxurious Smell the Magic unit in midtown Manhattan. Granted, she would be alone there in New York, this little indigenous girl with her skin and coarse hair both as dark as night and her southern Creole accent as thick as that glaze on the donuts.

He told her they had gone on tour for a little bit; once she arrived in New York City, she knew he missed the taste of those donuts. She made them and she couldn't shake the sight of the sheer euphoria upon his face from memory.

She recalled the apartment complex in the heart of the Bronx where he and Charlie lived. She held a heavy canvas bag over one arm: every step up the concrete steps coaxed a clank from the supplies inside of the sack; if they were home, they could hear her coming.

Indeed, the door at the top of the landing swung open and Frank poked his head out. His face lit up when he recognized her.

“She's here, Char!” he declared back into the apartment. He held the door for her as she strode inside; she reached up for a kiss on his cheek. Charlie was stretched out on the low shabby couch; when she had come inside, he lifted his head and gazed at her upside down. The corners of his dark eyes crinkled up like little black beetles in a friendly greeting smile to her. He swung his legs around and sat upright.

“Also, we brought an extra someone to try out the new recipe tonight,” Frank announced to her as he closed the door behind her. He gestured to the other side of the room right as the head full of sensuous black curls appeared from around the corner.

“The infamous Joey,” she teased him as she strode over the bar lining the kitchen.

“So I'm infamous now?” Joey retorted to Frank as he pressed his hands on his shapely hips.

“We've talked about ya a few times,” he explained. “It wasn't me, though.”

“So what're ya gonna be makin' for us?” asked Charlie.

“We call them 'drunk pastries',” she said as she set the burlap sack on the bar and opened it up to take out the bottle of tequila and the pepper flakes. She would be using that whole bottle of tequila as well as a dash of something else.

While the three men were congregated in the room behind the bar, she made sure she let them watch her sway her hips as she whisked the chocolate batter. Her fingers curled around the lid of the tequila bottle: Frank and Charlie eyed the silver and black skull rings on her fingers as she pried off the lid.

“Hey, Joe, d'you bring the camera?” Charlie called.

“I did, yeah!”

When their backs were turned, she reached down her pants with her left hand to touch herself. She had no vibrator or anything like that on hand, but it didn't matter. Her fingers crept down around her lips for just long enough to feel a tingly sensation. With her right hand, she tasted the batter to see if it had that lovely balance of chocolate and tequila, and also to give her an excuse to wash her hands in the sink next to her.

And yet, she knew these donuts were going to be rich enough to put these three men under.

Once those tantalizing donuts had slid out of the oven rack and that homey baked bread aroma bathed the apartment, she let them cool off for a moment on the rack. She turned her head to find Frank and Charlie seated there at the counter with longing looks upon their faces.

Donuts, just for them.

Her dark lips curled up into an enticing smile at the sight of them. Once they were cooled off enough, she dipped the first ring into that silver bowl of freshly whipped fiery red glaze. She held that first donut in her fingers as if she beheld the food of the gods.

“ _Viens ici, mauvais garçon_ ,” she beckoned Frank. He cracked her a nervous smile as he slid out of the stool to meet up with her. He towered before her as she brought the donut towards his lips. His tongue slithered out before he took a bite.

She watched his knees buckle and slink down closer to her body. She was still moist as he lunged for her.

“Joey, you got the camera?” Charlie asked. She directed her attention to both him and Joey huddling there the counter; she spotted the camera in the latter's hands before she pressed her back against the wall.

Frank kept eating at the donut in her hand. He seemed to gobble it up at such a quick pace once he reached the hole in the middle.

“Can we eat those?” Joey asked her as he brought the camera up to his face.

“I have to glaze them first,” she insisted as Frank swallowed down the rest of the donut.

“Oh, my God, that was glorious,” he moaned as he brought his lips to hers.

“ _Je te veux tellement, tellement, et avec chaque centimètre de faim en moi_ ,” she whispered into his mouth.

“Talk dirty to me, baby doll—” He ran his fingers through her coarse dark hair as he let his tongue make its way into her mouth. Her hands glided down his back to the waist of his jeans. Joey was recording the whole thing right there next to them.

She opened her eyes to find Charlie watching them with a flustered expression on his chubby face. She held Frank by the face and gazed into his dark eyes.

“ _Je vais vous faire si gros_ ,” she declared in a husky voice. “I have to finish—”

Frank hung there by the counter as she slithered out from underneath him to complete the glazing on the donuts. She handed another one to Frank and then she rounded him to hand feed Charlie and Joey. She had one in either hand for them to take their bites: the same story happened there as they picked up the pace near the hole in the middle of the donuts.

She had made them a full baker's dozen, thus she hand fed four of those heavy chocolate drunk donuts and gave one for herself.

Joey remained there at the counter but he unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his shirt to let his slim but very full stomach relax better without his clothes pressing on his skin. She watched him rest his hand on his belly to ease that heavy feeling within him.

Charlie hiccuped as he staggered back to the couch but he wound up falling onto the floor, right on his side. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back. His long wavy dark hair spanned over his face like a curtain.

She led Frank to the couch, around Charlie, and lay down on the cushions on her back. She undid her jeans for Frank's benefit. She spread her legs for him.

He was on top.

And even though he struggled to stay on top, he straddled her hips. That big heavy feeling within his stomach left his head in a tight spin; it almost felt like he was being dragged down. He felt too full, too full of those drunk pastries.

But she could feel him right between her legs. It ached a bit granted she hadn't pleasured him too much.

She reached down to fondle him and stimulate that soft silky skin.

Something caught her eye: she rolled her head over the pillow there on the couch to find Joey with the camera up to his face with one hand. She eyed the dark skin on his waist.

“Don't—Don't—Don't—” Frank insisted as he brought a hand to her face. He brushed her face to hide her eyes. She rolled her head back to bring her attention back to him. But then she used her other hand to push him back onto the back cushions of the couch. She loomed over him to trap him there with his pants down; the delirious look upon his face was enough to give her a clue. She had him right where she wanted him.

“I want you to kiss Charlie,” she commanded in a husky voice.

“Wh—Why?” Frank sputtered.

“Just do it.”

She whirled around to find Charlie himself crawling towards them. He paused to catch his breath and rolled over onto his back. She watched him lift up his shirt to reveal his stomach. She returned her attention to Frank.

“Do it and I'll do it with you all nasty and messy,” she whispered to him. He groaned as she lifted off of him and made her way over to Joey. She stepped over Charlie and reached for Joey's bare skin. He didn't move as she ran her finger tips over his waist. He lifted his gaze from the camera into her dark eyes.

“ _Je te veux tellement_ ,” she whispered into his face, “ _tellement, et avec chaque centimètre de faim en moi_.”

“I dunno what you just said but yes please,” he confessed.

She bowed her head to give a kiss right underneath his belly button.

“ _La peau si douce et comme de la soie_ —” She lifted the waist band of his jeans and peeled back his underwear. She knew that camera was recording her taking his length out of hiding. She put her lips around his head for a suckling. Joey breathed harder as she moved her head closer to his hips.

“Get on it, Mama,” he begged her. “Get on it—” She let go of him and flicked the head.

“Ow!”

“I'm the one in control,” she persisted. “I'm the one—the one to make sure you're going to come when I want you to come.” She returned her mouth to his head for another suckling but one with teeth. He gasped and lifted the camera in time for Frank and Charlie laying next to each other on the floor. The former looked into his uncle's face with a bit of disgust.

“We gotta—we gotta—” Charlie sputtered.

Joey closed his eyes as she nibbled on him some more. She lifted her head for a nibble right on the lower part of his belly: even with all of the elegant slimness there, she wanted him to fill out these clothes. He groaned at the sharp inflection of pain and yet it was so pleasurable given he felt so full and so delirious from all those donuts.

She lifted herself up and straddled his hips for a grinding there on the bar stool. Joey gazed into her face as she gyrated right there and brought him higher and higher. She let her chest brush against the lens of the camera to block out the sight of Frank and Charlie inching closer to each other. She pressed her hands to the sides of his face as she shifted her hips to and fro atop him. His toes curled right underneath her as he reached that high point.

A soft moan escaped from the back of his mouth. She moved her lips in closer to his as she lifted off of him.

“Good boy,” she whispered into his dark lips. He stared into her face for a moment before she climbed off of his lap.

Once she clambered onto the floor, she turned to find Frank and Charlie laying right next to each other. It looked as though they hadn't moved there.

Joey rubbed his eye with the base of his hand as she padded over to the two of them.

“Come on, Charlie,” Frank groaned.

“You two still haven't done it yet?” she teased them. Charlie closed his mouth to stifle a burp; he rolled his head over the carpet for a worried look at his nephew.

“Come here, Frankie—” he begged.

“Only if you come here.”

Charlie rolled over onto his side and rested a hand on the side of Frank's face. They inched in closer to their faces; she watched them brush their lips together. A devilish grin crossed over her face as she reached down for Charlie's shoulder and rolled him over onto his back. Frank slid away to give them space.

He and Joey watched her take a seat on Charlie hips; she faced towards from him as she gyrated on him. He tilted his head back and let out a gasp and a whimper.

“Frankie, there are some cookies in the burlap sack,” she commanded. “I made them before I came here.”

“God, I've missed your baking so much!” Frank declared as Joey handed the burlap sack to him. “Cheap touring food gets so shitty and tedious—” His voice trailed off as he opened it and took out the cookies: these double dark chocolate cookies with cinnamon and walnut crème filled up on the inside. Frank took one for himself and gave one to Joey before he handed them to her.

“Nighty night, Charlie,” she teased him as she stuffed a pair of cookies into his mouth. She took one for himself and then she turned around to grind him facing away. Frank knelt down before her with his jeans still sprawled open. Using her free hand, she reached for a fondle on him. The cold metal of the rings sent chills up his spine.

Every fondle fell in sync with every gyration.

“Oh—Oh, Mommy!” Charlie pleaded with his mouth full of chocolate and cinnamon. She ground even harder. She used the pad of her thumb on Frank's soft skin. He leaned in closer to her for a kiss on her lips.

She then shoved him onto his back again and pounced on him as Charlie was about to reach his high point. He groaned even as she loomed over Frank with a devilish look on her face.

“Did you miss me?” she asked him, her whispered voice slithering over him like the tongue of a serpent.

“So much, baby doll,” he breathed into her mouth as she gave him a deep kiss: her tongue made its way towards the back of his mouth. She moved her mouth to the side of his neck for a nibble and a lick. He snapped his eyes shut as he nursed the prickly shot of pain there on the base of his neck.

“Mama—Mama—!”

They knew Joey was recording the whole entire time. She lifted up and let her hands wander up Frank's shirt to fondle his nipples.

“I know you haven't had enough yet,” she teased him. She straddled over his face: she was as red as the glaze on the donuts. Frank let his tongue snake in between her lips. She gasped and let out euphoric moans with every caress of the pad of his tongue.

“You boys are—are never going to feel hungry again,” she vowed. She let out a gasp as Frank brought his lips up to hers and then moved out. He raised his fingers for a fondling there which in turn coaxed a low moan from her.

“Oh, oui, baby—” she groaned. “Right there! Right there!”

She was about to get off when Frank lay his head back down on the carpet, out of breath. A soft sheen coated the skin on the side of his neck. His full lips pouted wide open.

This path of decadent goods with her had led him, Charlie, and Joey to this point. But damn it, it was so good.

She brought her face to his as his chest heaved from the lack of breath.

“Good boy,” she whispered. “All of you—good boys.”

He showed her an exhausted smile, and for the time being, it was all he could do for her.

**Author's Note:**

> “Je vais vous faire si gros.” = “I'm going to make you three so fat.”  
> “Viens ici, mauvais garçon” = “Come here, you bad boy.”  
> “Mon Dieu, tu es tellement sexy. Vous allez adorer chaque centimètre de ceci aussi bien que… ma tarte.” = “My God, you are so sexy. You are going to love every inch of this as well as—my pie.”  
> “Je te veux tellement, tellement, et avec chaque centimètre de faim en moi.” = “I want you so much, so badly, and with every inch of hunger within me.”  
> “La peau si douce et comme de la soie.” = “Skin so soft and like silk.”


End file.
